


Call You A Liar

by revior



Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot Collection, short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Zuko feels the need to prove to Sokka that he's for real and his words aren't for nothing.(part of the 100 words per day Zukka challenge)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983046
Kudos: 21





	Call You A Liar

Zuko climbed off the ship, finally realizing that he made a big mistake. "Sokka."

The latter turned around after he heard his name being called. "What?"

"I know that I sound like a dick most of the time, but I want you to know that I don't think I'm a liar. So when I say that I love you, I'm not lying."

"You what?"

"Well, it's more like I like you. But you get the point."

Sokka didn't wait before running towards the boy and kissing him. He chuckled. "Will you still love me if I call you a liar?"


End file.
